


Of Theyna and Leather Jackets

by WahtaOwl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And Thalia finds it adorable, F/F, Punk Thalia, Sharing a Bed, Thalia rescues Reyna from the cold, Theyna fluff, reyna is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: Written because I wanted to combine Punk Thalia, Theyna, and girlfriends sharing clothes. Also because I have a headcanon that Reyna hates mornings and isn't coherent before coffee.





	Of Theyna and Leather Jackets

Reyna was the praetor of the Roman legions. She should know better than to travel through the East Coast in winter without proper winter wear. 

To be fair, she had been visiting her sister Hylla in their old village in Puerto Rico and had arranged for a plane flight straight to Camp Jupiter so she couldn't have known she would need them. And Reyna couldn't have foreseen her flight having to touch down halfway and having to hitchhike back to camp.

But that meant Thalia ran into Reyna walking through the woods shivering with her purple cloak wrapped around her only in a t-shirt and shorts (true she had hiking boots but that didn't make it /better/) with a stubborn look on her face, determined to make it back to Camp Jupiter.

"What's a Roman praetor dressed for summer doing here?" Thalia asked, stepping out of the shadows to gesture around the snow covered woods they were walking through.

Reyna startled, whipping around pointing her sword before she realized who it was. Then her shock turned to confusion.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" 

Thalia smiled, feeling rather smug about having snuck up on a seasoned Roman soldier. She /knew/ her Hunters' training was better than the Roman legions.

"The Hunters are in the area. We're after another monster. You look freezing though. I'll pitch my tent here for you." Thalia offered looking worriedly at Reyna. She looked on the verge of getting hypothermia.

Thalia brought out the square of silver cloth Pheobe had equipped them all with and shook it out into a tent. She then helped Reyna in and handed her a thermos of hot cocoa.

"You can sleep in here tonight and borrow some of the Hunters camping gear for the rest of your trip. Just get it to Artemis' cabin at Camp Halfblood and we'll pick it up next time we drop by there." 

Reyna agreed quickly. Thalia smiled and started to cook dinner for them. The Hunters had supplies for a stew that would warm Reyna right up. 

After eating off of silver plates with silver cutlery (Thalia was a little tired of the all silver vibe. It was why she had kept her leather jacket.) Thalia loaned Reyna some pajamas and they changed facing away from each other. The pajamas were really just silver and grey pants and one of Thalia's punk shirts. This one had the words Pink Punk emblazoned on it. Reyna stated at the pink and black bleeding together for a minute before putting it on. Thalia almost blushed. There was something about Reyna in her clothes that made her heart flutter.

"Do you have another cot?" Reyna asked. She was sitting on the side of the one cot there brushing her hair. 

Thalia felt like facepalming. "I don't. I only pack for one. We'll have to share."

Reyna nodded, set the hairbrush down, and climbed under the covers. Thalia climbed in after her and turned out the lights.

It was pretty uncomfortable at first. Thalia's cot was only meant for one after all. But after a bit of shuffling around they ended up in a position that was comfortable for both of them. Reyna's head was laying on Thalia's shoulder with Thalia's arm around her and their legs tangled together. They fell asleep like that not long after. Both of them were pretty tired from some long day.

······································································································································

The next morning Thalia woke up with Reyna's cheek against her collarbone and Reyna's hair in her face. Thalia had wrapped both her arms around Reyna and pulled her closer at some point in the night. 

Thalia quickly let go of Reyna and rolled off the cot, careful not to wake the other girl. She started a fire outside to cook breakfast on, then went back into the tent.

Thalia was sharpening her arrows when Reyna woke up. It hadn't been long, she was only on her fourth arrow.

Reyna yawned and stretched. Thalia kind of wanted to coo over the praetor's messy bed head but stopped herself. 

"Water's boiling for coffee and oatmeal." Thalia said. 

Reyna gestured vaguely at her and mumbled something about coffee. Thalia poured the hot water through a paper filter of ground coffee beans and held up the cream and sugar for Reyna. When Reyna shook her head Thalia set the ingredients down, handed Reyna the cup, and started to make her own cup.

Reyna drank her coffee quickly and didn't talk until she'd fixed a second cup and taken a sip. 

"I should get going soon. Thanks for letting me stay with you." Reyna said in between sips of coffee.

Thalia smiled at Reyna's actions before her words registered. She didn't want to see Reyna leave so soon.

"Oh ok. I can head back to the others' campsite and grab some extra gear now then." 

Reyna agreed to that, wanting to get started before people would clog the roads. 

Thalia pulled on her warm leather jacket and set off. She found the Hunters campsite not far from her own tent. They would surely be worried about their lieutenant. Thalia quickly checked in with the first Hunters she saw and explained she'd run into an old demigod friend and needed some extra gear for her. Then she walked back to her tent. Thalia made it back easily, all the Hunters equipment was designed to be light, small, and quickly utilised. 

Thalia arrived back at her tent to see Reyna dressed in the warmth trapping leggings and long sleeved shirt Thalia had leant her. She was pulling on Thalia's extra gloves after washing the breakfast dishes. 

"This should all be easy to carry, just shake the cloth to turn it into a tent." Thalia told Reyna. "You ready to go?"

"I am." Reyna said, "Thanks for helping me, and for the clothes and gear." 

Thalia looked at her. She really shouldn't... everyone would notice it was gone...

"Here you go!" Thalia burst out. "It'll help keep you warm." 

She took off her beloved leather jacket and helped Reyna shrug it on. The jacket was a little bit big on Reyna, the sleeves hanging halfway over her hands. Thalia placed the small gear in the pockets easily.

"It's easier like this, you can return it with the gear if you want." Thalia said a little flustered. (Was it her imagination or was Reyna /blushing/?)

"Alright." Reyna said a little awkwardly. "Thank you again."

And quickly, as though she were nervous about it, Reyna leaned in and kissed Thalia's cheek. 

"Goodbye." she whispered and then walked off leaving Thalia staring and touching her cheek.

"Bye!" she called after Reyna. 

········································································································································

Several months later when the Hunters of Artemis stop by Camp Halfblood, Thalia picks up her jacket. Inside the bottom left pocket is a note. It says: 

*Next time you're near the East Coast let me know. We'll go out.*


End file.
